Doctor Knows Best
by PikaNaNoDa
Summary: Discontinued A crossover fic for Yami no Matsuei and Blackjack. MurakiBlackjack. YAOI.


"Doctor Knows Best" by: Crimson Night  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yami no Matsuei or Blackjack.  
  
Note: This is a yaoi fic. Seriously scary stuff. (Not in the beginning) You have been warned. (This is a crossover fic about Muraki and Dr. Blackjack.) I will apologize ahead of time for the first chapter being so boring. I will try to do better next time. (Hope you enjoy the story, Stephanie.)  
  
-----  
  
The doctor sighed as he sunk into the recliner in his office. There was never a day when he had less than twenty patients. It was tiring, but fun all the same. He always sent about five patients home crying. A smile formed on his face at the thought. He looked at his watch. Another patient would be waiting for him in about ten minutes. Finally, his last appointment for the day. This would be the most fun one yet.  
  
This time, the patient wasn't crying. He didn't have time to cry before the doctor was through with him. Now, to keep everyone form discovering. He picked up the body, hauled it out a side door, and shoved the body in the trunk of his car. He would have to dump it on his way home. Before he could exit his office, he heard a beep. "Dr. Kazutaka?" He set his briefcase on the floor and retreated to his desk. "Yes, Mioko?" He tried to keep the annoyance from his voice. "There's a call on line one for you, sir." Muraki picked up the receiver and pressed the button so the call would go through. "Yes?" He was ready to get home. If he didn't take care of that body soon, his car would start to smell.  
  
"Mr. Kazutaka, I believe I called you last week about running a clinic. I want to know what you've decided." There was silence as Muraki thought about his answer. He hadn't thought about that since he got the call. Was there a reason for him to decline the offer? "I'll take the job." He figured there was no reason not to. It got him away from this damn hospital. "Great! Do know that you will be working with one other doctor. I believe his name is Dr. Blackjack." The man said his goodbye after letting Muraki know he could start working in about a week. That would give him enough time to move. He didn't have to move, but the job offered free housing, so hey, why not? He would have to share an apartment with this Blackjack guy.  
  
On the way home, he stopped by a nearby lake to dump the body. He couldn't give the guy a total dishonorable burial. He left a banquet of roses as a token of his appreciation. That guy reminded him of one of his many victims, a young boy. He couldn't think of that now; it would set him back.  
  
Within three days, Muraki was moving into the new apartment. According to his messages, Blackjack would be arriving later that day. He needed his things in first. He wouldn't enjoy explaining Saki before getting the chance to know Blackjack better.  
  
There was a knock at the door. Being the gentleman that he is, Muraki opened the door smiling. A man wearing a black suit partly covered by a black cape, stood before him. The man had black hair, some of it was silver. Muraki realized he was staring and decided to introduce himself.  
  
"Hello there. Kazutaka Muraki. And who might you be?" He stretch out his hand to the stranger. The other man looked at it for w second, as if debating whether it was safe. Finally, he accepted the gesture and took Muraki's hand. "Blackjack. It's nice to meet you." So, this was the guy he'd be working with. A small smile found its way to Muraki's face. The other doctor smiled back. Muraki stepped aside, providing Blackjack with enough room to enter.  
  
"Do you need any help with your bag?" Normally, Muraki wouldn't offer his assistance. "No thank you. I have only this one bag." Muraki brought his gaze from the doctor to the one suitcase he carried. "I didn't think it was necessary to bring everything I own." Muraki then brought his eyes from the suitcase, back to Blackjack's face. "Yes, I suppose you're right." Muraki shut the door and showed Blackjack where his room would be.  
  
Muraki waited patiently as Blackjack put away his possessions. Blackjack entered the room and seated himself on the sofa. He sat as far away from Muraki as possible. Although, it would have been more sensible for him to just sit somewhere else. Muraki got up to get a pad and a pencil. When he returned, he sat in the middle of the sofa, obviously making Blackjack a little uncomfortable.  
  
"Does my presence unnerve you, doctor?" Muraki was thrilled. He could smell the fear emanating from the man beside him. Blackjack shook his head as he shifted in his seat. "Good. I wouldn't want to scare you. After all, we just met, and we will be working together. Should we go through some files now and have everything ready for next week?" Blackjack looked as if saying the wrong thing might get him shot. "Sure."  
  
Muraki was going to have some fun with this job. He told Blackjack that before they got started he wanted to shower. When Muraki was out of the room, Blackjack relaxed some. Something about the silver- haired doctor unnerved him. He heard the water start. About ten minutes later, the water stopped. He sat a while waiting for Muraki to show. He didn't. The phone rang.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Is Mr. Kazutaka there."  
  
"Hold on." Blackjack knocked on Muraki's door. There was no answer. He then decided to open it. He almost dropped the phone as soon as he walked in. There was a round tube thing full of liquid. And there were cables connected to a head. At that moment, Muraki walked in the room. He saw Blackjack wide- eyed and holding a phone in his head. He had to stay calm in this situation. He'd prepared himself for this. "Is the call for me?" He asked as casually as he could. He took Blackjack's silence as a yes. He took the phone from the stunned doctor. "Hello."  
  
"Doctor. It's Mioko."  
  
"Oh. Hi, Mioko. I assume you're calling about coming to work for me here at the clinic. If so you can have the job." He could imagine her face lighting up.  
  
"Thank you, sir." He hung up the phone before she had time to say anything else. He then turned his attention to Blackjack.  
  
"Please tell me that head is made of plastic and It's just some weird decoration."  
  
"It's not a decoration, it's my brother, Saki."  
  
Of all the things he had seen in his medical career, nothing could've prepared him for this. He fainted. Muraki carried the doctor into the living room and place him gently on the couch. He would have to explain everything to Blackjack when he came to. The question is: How does he do that?  
-- author rambling--- So? What'd you think? For those of you who actually read and enjoyed it thank you. For those of you who didn't like it, I appreciate it anyway. Sorry to end it like that. It's out of character for Blackjack to faint, but it was necessary. I will apologize to the Muraki fans who read this if he gets too out of character. I haven't seen all of Yami no Matsuei, but I have seen some. Reviews: If you didn't like it tell me. If you did then I really want to know. I 'm going to try and finish the next chapter soon. Maybe Muraki will find a way to explain Saki. Maybe he won't have to. Who knows? 


End file.
